Sora
by Maskrena
Summary: SongFic. En el remoto Japon, dos clanes rivales tienen que unirse para salvar el imperio. Dos jovenes guerreros se encuentran con un amor desdichado.


* * *

__

_Cuenta la leyenda que Japón se formó por una espada, que los antiguos dioses hundieron una hoja coral en el océano, y cuando la sacaron cuatro gotas perfectas volvieron a caer al mar y esas gotas se convirtieron en las islas de Japón. Unas islas habitadas por honrados ciudadanos, y leales guerreros. _

_Por un lado los Samurais, hombres de honor y de Katanas. Y por otro, los guerreros de las sombras, los __Shinobis, un grupo de hombres educados en el arte de la lucha y el espionaje. Todos ellos ayudaban a mantener la seguridad del imperio, sin embargo de ellos solo queda su recuerdo, el recuerdo de unos hombres que dieron su vida para salvar a Japón de las manos enemigas. _

_Japón, Año 1333, __era Kamakura_

Escondido entre los árboles del bosque en la llanura del lago, se encontraba el campamento Shinobi. Pequeñas casas o mejor dicho cabañas, se esparcían por aquí y por allá. De sus chimeneas salían humo procedente de sus cocinas, en las cuales las mujeres del Clan preparaban la comida, mientras los niños más pequeños jugaban, y los hombres entrenaban.

El arte Shinobi, no era algo que se aprendía en tres días, requería años enteros de entrenamiento, y aun así los antiguos Shinobis continuaban preparándose tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Todo varón sano del poblado, mayor de cuatro años, era sometido a rigurosas pruebas y ejercicios hasta que la muerte o la enfermedad les impedían continuar ejerciendo la profesión al servicio del imperio.

Muy raramente una mujer formaba parte del ejercito guerrero, pues de ellas se esperaba que dieran a luz a nuevos varones, que se encargaran de alimentarlos y mantenerlos sanos. Aun así, de vez en cuando alguna joven niña tenía el gran honor de ser entrenada por sus mayores en el arte del Ninjutsu (arte Shinobi), siempre y cuando tuvieran dotes para ello. Este era el caso de Usagi, que a una pronta edad sorprendió a su padre y líder del Clan Tsuki, Kenji que así se llamaba el hombre se encargo del entrenamiento de su hija, extrayendo así todo su potencial. Usagi era una guerrera ágil, elegante. Su apariencia infantil y frágil nada tenía que ver con la realidad, se trataba de una mujer fuerte e independiente y con muchas ganas de mostrar su valía. Muchos jóvenes del poblado estaban prendidos de ella, no obstante se trataba de una belleza, sus grandes ojos azules contrastaban con su larga cabellera plateada la cual siempre recogía en una sencilla trenza, una belleza que muy raramente pasaba desapercibida. Luz y oscuridad se fundían y formaban su ser, convirtiéndola en uno de los miembros más preciados del Clan, muchos la consideraban como la mismísima Kaguya, la princesa de la Luna. Ajena al matrimonio, a sus 23 años, edad con la cual todas las hembras del clan, y también del país, ya eran madres, Usagi instruía a los más pequeños, comenzando de manera extraoficial su aprendizaje del Ninjutus, los niños lo consideraban un juego, sin embargo aprendían las bases necesarias para su adiestramiento, a la par que servia para evaluar sus cualidades imnatas.

Una vez los Shinobi eran un único clan, un grupo de hombres unidos en las sombras. Pero un conflicto dentro del clan provocó la división del grupo, dando lugar a dos clanes rivales, los Shinobis del Sur y los del norte. Al contrario que sus rivales, los Shinobis del Norte poseían su aldea, no en una llanura, sino en las altas y rocosas montañas. Sus moradas se trataban de pequeñas cuevas ocultas entre las montañas. Todos ellos eran hombres fuertes y robustos, ninguna mujer formaba parte de sus filas, para ellos las mujeres eran débiles seres, que tan solo servían para cocinar, entretenerlos y dar a luz a sus hijos, seres al servicio del hombre Shinobi. Quizás este cambio de pensamiento se debía que mientras Kenji, líder del Sur tenía a su lado a su amada esposa Ikuko y a su hija Usagi. El líder del Norte, Tetsu perdió a su esposa tras el nacimiento de su primogénito. Pero al igual que sus rivales, el Clan Chiba instruían a los niños a partir de los cuatro años. Salvo a Mamoru, el hijo de Tetsu, que comenzó a ser instruido mucho antes de esa edad.

Ajeno a esa rivalidad, o quizás no tanto el emperador Morikuni convocó a los dos lideres Shinobis en su palacio. El rencuentro entre estos dos hombres fue tenso, ninguno de los dos se dijo ninguna palabra, no tenían porque.

"**El emperador está listo para recibirlos" **comentó uno de los sirvientes del castillo imperial de Kyoto.

Entraron en una gran sala con suelos de tami y paredes confeccionadas con papel de arroz. La guardia real se encontraba formando dos filas una a cada lado, mientras al final de la sala, oculto tras las cortinas de su trono real, se encontraba Morikuni, el emperador del Japón (No sé si conocéis el trono de los emperadores japoneses, se tratan de pequeñas tiendecitas confeccionadas con cortinas tras las cuales se ocultan los emperadores. Si habéis visto el Ultimo Samurai sabréis de lo que hablo, y me parece que algo parecido sale en Siete Años en el Tibet, pero con el Dalai Lama). Tanto Kenji como Tetsu se inclinaron como manda la tradición y dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y se inclinaron de nuevo.

"**El divino emperador les da la bienvenida" **comentó el consejero y mano derecha del soberano.

Volvieron a hacer una reverencia en señal de acuerdo y de respeto, y se arrodillaron frente al trono a la distancia pertinente. (Ya sabéis que los japoneses se sientan así, un poco incomodo para mi gusto)

"**Os he mandado llamar, pues el imperio se encuentra en grabes problemas. Un gran enemigo saquea nuestras tierras tambaleando así los cimientos de nuestro país" **Explicó el emperador

"**¿De qui****en se trata?" **preguntó Tetsu de manera un tanto ruda y casi impropia para dirigirse al emperador, pero así era el Clan Chiba.

"**Desconocemos esa información. Según unos miembros de la guardia (los ****samuráis) se tratan de los ****chūgokujin (chinos)****, pero no hemos podido confirmarlo"**

"**¿Queréis que descubramos quien son los culpables. Me equivoco?" **preguntó esta vez el Shinobi del sur.

"**No os equivocáis ****Tsukisan,"** Asintió el emperador dando más relevancia a su palabra "**Pero no solo eso, también os pido que acabéis con ellos." **Durante un breve periodo de tiempo guardo silencio, y aunque ninguno de los presentes pudo verlo, dirigió una mirada a cada uno de los lideres Shinobis. Y completó "**Los dos, juntos, por el bien de nuestro país"**

"**Con el debido respeto majestad, no creo que eso pueda ser, nuestros clanes hace mucho tiempo que ****mantienen una rivalidad"** Le replicó Kenji pues fue el primero en reaccionar, ganándose una mirada de desagrado del consejero de Morikuni.

"**Lo sé, aun así quiero que lo hagáis juntos. El enemigo es fuerte, pero nosotros lo debemos de ser aun más. La guardia estará a vuestra disposición si es necesario"**

La conversación se dio por finalizada, el emperador debía de tener la última palabra, y aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, servían al imperio y debían de respetar y obedecer al soberano. Ambos hombres se pusieron en pie, se inclinaron en señal de respeto, dieron tres pasos hacia atrás y se dieron la vuelta, saliendo del palacio real.

Cada uno regresó a su campamento con la noticia, tras acordar que para el bien de la misión deberían de trabajar de manera conjunta. Como era de esperar no fue muy bien recibida por ninguno de los Clanes, tener que convivir no les hacía ninguna gracia, pero si tenían que trabajar juntos lo mejor era entrenar y prepararse también juntos.

"**Otôsan¿Cómo vamos a trabajar ****con ellos? El Emperador se ha vuelto loco" **comentó exaltada Usagi al enterarse de la noticia, ella no co

Su madre que se encontraba sirviendo la cena la reprendió por su lenguaje y su comportamiento. **"Hija mía modera tu lenguaje, debes mantener el respeto al emperador"**

"**Gomenasai, Okâsan" **se disculpo avergonzada la joven, pues a veces era demasiado impulsiva, y su boca decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin importar lo que fuera.

"**Japón se encuentra en peligro, y nuestro deber es acabar con él sea cual sea el precio"** Expresó Kenji, el honor y el deber debían de prevalecer sobre el rencor y el odio.

"**Lo sé padre" **Usagi se arrodilló al lado de su padre, pero incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

"**Sé que no te gusta la idea de tenerlos aquí" **comentó él, levantando el rostro de su hija de manera amorosa **"A mi tampoco, pero debemos de ser amables con ellos"**

"**Sí Otôsan, lo intentaré"** prometió ella, regalándole a su padre la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El campamento de los Tsuki era más grande que el de los Chiba, por dicho motivo los Shinobis del norte se trasladarían al lago y convivirían con sus rivales el tiempo que fuese necesario, es decir hasta que acabaran el peligro. Se habilitaron distintas cabañas para que los nuevos pudieran acomodarse. Cuando los Norteños aparecieron en el poblado, los niños que estaban en pleno entrenamiento se alborotaron, todas las mujeres salieron de sus casas para comprobar que pasaba, y los varones pararon sus ejercicios. El último en salir fue el líder del clan acompañado de su esposa.

"**Okaerinasai**** (Bienvenido) Tetsu a mi humilde aldea" **saludó Kenji

"**Dirás nuestra… aldea" **ironizó el hombre mientras le devolvía el saludo de reverencia.

"**E****xacto. Os presentó a mi esposa Ikuko, ella se encargará de que no os falte de nada durante vuestra estancia en nuestro hogar" **La mujer se inclino en señal de respeto, que fue respondida tanto por el lider rival como por su hijo.

"**Encantado. Te felicito Kenji**** es una bella mujer."**

"**Sí que lo es"**

"**Arigatô Tetsusan" **agradeció Ikuko

"**Presumo que el joven que se encuentra a vuestro lado se trata de vuestro hijo" **comentó el líder Tsuki, al ver a un joven situado al lado del líder de los Chiba

"**Exacto, se trata de mi hijo ****Mamoru"** contestó Tetsu dando unas cuantas palmaditas 'cariñosas' en la espalda de su hijo

"**Habéis crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que os vi, joven Mamoru" **

"**Yo sin embargo no me acuerdo de vos****, Kenjisan" **respondió el muchacho con todo el respeto.

"**No contaba con ello" **Kenji se volvió a su mujer y le preguntó por el paradero de su hija **"¿Querida donde se encuentra nuestra hija?" **

"**Se encuentra en el lago con los niños" **comentó la mujer

"**No me digáis que ya sois abuelos" **dijo Tetsu en tono jocoso.

"**No Tetsusan, no somos abuelos. Nuestra hija se encarga de entrenar a los más pequeños del Clan" **respondió la mujer.

Todos los miembros del clan Tsuki observaban en silenció el intercambio de palabras, mientras que en el Clan Chiba se pudo escuchar el cuchicheo tras esta ultima declaración.

"**¿Una mujer entrenando a los niños?" **preguntó extrañado Mamoru.

"**No es una mujer cualquiera, es una Shinobi" **respondió uno de los aldeanos del poblado del Sur.

"**Nosotros permitimos que algunas de nuestras mujeres sea instruida en el ****Ninjutus siempre y cuando muestre dotes para ello." **Explicó Kenji, intentando defender tanto a su hija como al resto de mujeres que eran instruidas en el arte de ser Shinobi..

"**Seguís tan idealista como siempre ****Tsuki" **protestó su rival.

Unas risas y canciones se comenzaron a escuchar de fondo. El entrenamiento había concluido y los más pequeños (que tener en cuenta tienen menos de cuatro años) regresaban a casa para comer y descansar. Poco a poco los niños fueron apareciendo de entre los árboles, uno tras uno mientras los adultos los observaban, sobre todo los nuevos aldeanos, que estaban asombrados de ver a los niños tan felices tras el entrenamiento que solían ser agotadores. Tras el último de ellos apareció Usagi, ataviada con unas alpargatas blancas y un pantalón del mismo color, y para completar una chaqueta-kimono de color melocotón. Los niños se sorprendieron al ver a los intrusos y pararon sus pasos, pero la Sensei enseguida comprendió de quien se trataba. Sonrió a sus alumnos y se aproximó a sus padres para poder saludar debidamente a los recién llegados..

"**Okaerinasai**** (Bienvenidos) a este nuestro hogar, soy Usagi hija de Kenjisama líder del Clan Tsuki. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para servirlo no duden en pedirlo" **

"**Hermosa y educada, veo que ha salido a su madre" **bromeó Tetsu.

"**Gracias a los cielos que fue así. Pero tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora mejor os muestre en vuestro hogares"**

Y así lo hicieron, mostraron a cada uno de los recién llegados sus cabañas, algunas de las cuales fueron ocupadas por más de quince jóvenes. Sin embargo todos se fueron distribuyendo sin problemas y comodamente, mientras que Tetsu y su hijo Mamoru fueron invitados a la casa del líder del Clan, como signo de cortesía y protocolo. Ikuko fue trasladada de habitación, y dormiría junto a su hija, mientras que los otros tres varones compartirían la otra habitación.

Durante la cena los tres hombres hablaron de cómo, cuando y donde realizarían los entrenamientos, de los enemigos… Mientras tanto Ikuko se encargaba de servir la comida, por su parte Usagi prefirió permanecer en silencio, conocía la opinión de sus invitados sobre las mujeres y sería mejor demostrarles que se encontraban en un error, pero eso sería otro día, lo mejor por el momento era sonreír y asentir.

Al día siguiente, los guerreros Shinobis se reunieron para dar comienzo con los entrenamientos. A ellos se unieron los varones a partir de 16 años, se necesitaban hombres y ellos ya lo eran, aunque aun les quedara un largo viaje para alcanzar el mismo nivel. Pese a las protestas del líder del norte, las mujeres Shinobi había sido convocadas, sin embargo Usagi no lo había sido, pero aun así se presentó, ella creía que se trataba tan solo de un descuido por parte de su padre.

"**¿Qué hacéis aquí?" **le preguntó Mamoru que la había visto y se había acercado hasta ella para interceptarle el camino.

"**Lo mismo que tú, soy ****Shinobi y vengo a entrenarme" **sentenció ella.

"**Será mejor que regreses a casa antes de q****ue te estropee ese precioso rostro que tienes" **comentó el joven mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo..

"**Gracias por preocuparte por mi ****PRECIOSO rostro, pero dudo mucho que alguien llegara a dañarme para que eso ocurriera"** le replicó la chica un tanto irritada.

"**¿Eso crees?" **Mamoru alzó una ceja, al escuchar a la joven, nunca en su vida había conocido una mujer con tanto temperamento y confianza como esa. Las mujeres de su poblado eran sumisa, y ese nuevo comportamiento le caía en gracia.

"**No lo creo, lo sé" **sentenció Usagi **"De hecho estoy segura que podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados si lo quisiera"**

"**Podemos comprobarlo si…." **No pudo terminar su declaración pues los padres de ambos aparecieron interrumpiendo la discusión.

"**¿Hija que hacéis aquí?" **preguntó Kenji

"**Vengo a entrenarme Otôsan" **respondió su ella más serena.

"**Jovencita puede ser que hayáis realizado alguna misión con éxito" **Tetsu había sido informado de las hazañas de la muchacha por uno de sus hombres que a su vez se había enterado por su vecino de cabaña, miembro del clan del sur. **"Pero sin duda alguna esta no es misión para ti"**

"**¿Y si lo es para niños de tan solo 16 años?" **ironizó la Usagi.

"**Para ellos tampoco, pero han nacido para ello"**indicó el líder del norte

"**Y yo"**replicó ella

"**Usagi quiero que regreses a casa, ahora"** le ordenó su padre, bajo la sorpresa de ella.

A Usagi no le quedó más remedio que marcharse del entrenamiento, pero no se fue a casa como había ordenado su padre, sino al lago, ese lugar siempre le había resultado muy calmante, ideal para pensar y olvidarse de los enfados. Se desprendió de su vestimenta y se metió en el agua, su ira se evaporó tan pronto el cristalino liquido entrara en contacto con su cuerpo desnudo. Le encantaba tanto nadar en el lago que siempre perdía la noción del tiempo y del mundo.

"**Es peligroso bañarse sola en el lago y mucho más si es desnuda" **

Tan desconectada se encontraba que ni siquiera se enteró cuando Mamoru entró en el agua y se situó tras de ella. Ella se volvió sorprendida ante tal intrusión, y al ver que el hombre miraba a través del agua cristalina su cuerpo desnudo, trato de taparse y salir cuanto ante de allí.

"**Sois un cerdo" **le recriminó mientras Mamoru la impidió que se marchara del lago.

"**Sí sois tan pudorosa ¿Por qué razón os bañáis sin ropa si cualquiera os puede ver?"**

"**Porque en los años que llevo haciéndolo nadie se a dignado a espiarme y mucho menos atreverse a acompañarme" **le respondió ultrajada.

"**Para todo siempre hay una primera vez. ¿Pero de veras creéis que me voy a creer eso? Sois demasiado hermosa como para no querer veros bañaron sin nada de ropa…."**Volvió a hablar él, mientras que le observaba de nuevo a través del agua.

"**Creer lo que os plazca" **ella seguía intentando ocultar su cuerpo desnudo a la vez que intentaba liberarse de él. Y al final lo logró

Mamoru permaneció allí quieto flotando en el mismo sitió mientras vio como Usagi salía del agua y se ponía su ropa para luego marcharse a casa.

Al día siguiente del altercado, puesto que le habían negado su derecho a entrenar, Usagi decidió hacerlo por libre. Cogió sus cosas y se fue al lago. Se encontraba sola con su espada dando estocadas al aire, cuando en una de las estocadas fue interceptada por el ninjato (espada Shinobi) de Mamoru.

"**Es mejor entrenarse con un contrincante de verdad" **comentó él.

Ella no le respondió, simplemente le atacó. Mamoru se defendió y comenzó a luchar contra ella.

"**Vaya, vaya te había menospreciado, eres buena con la espada" **

"**Lo sé, te dije que podría contigo" **contestó Usagi de manera engreída.

"**Eso ya lo veremos".**Mamoru incrementó la intensidad del ataque.

La experiencia resulto muy satisfactoria para ambos, y a partir de ese día Mamoru abandonó sus entrenamientos con el resto del grupo y se entrenaba diariamente con ella. Usagi le sorprendió, era un Shinobi nata, sabía ser sigilosa cual depredador acecha a su presa; todos sus sentidos estaba tan desarrollados que al privarle de uno de ellos seguía lista para el combate, y lo demostraba en cada día.

Sus padres eran completamente ajenos al hecho que sus hijos entrenaban juntos durante todo el día, pues Mamoru les dijo que prefería entrenar en solitario, a Testuz no le sorprendió, su hijo solía entrenar solo en muchas ocasiones. Además Usagi mostraba aunque de manera suavizada lo más posible, su desagrado por el hijo del líder del norte. Aun así, ambos llevaban dos semanas entrenando juntos, al decimosexto día Mamoru le había tapado los ojos con un trozo de tela y comenzó a atacarla, ella se defendió muy bien solita. Pero un simple descuido provocó que quedara acorralada entre un gran árbol y su contrincante. No podía ver pero sabía que estaba muy cerca, muy próximo a ella, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y también su respiración entrecortada sobre su rostro.

"**Esta vez gano yo"**sentenció él

Le desató el trapo de los ojos, y ella poco a poco los fue abriendo a medida que se habituaba a la luz. Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, hasta que el joven se animó y la besó. No se hizo de rogar, Usagi respondió al beso sin pudor alguno, pero un ruido les hizo separarse y ponerse alerta. El ruido provenía de los matorrales cercanos, pero no tardó en descubrirse que el intruso no era otro que un pequeño conejito que salió corriendo.

"**Es mejor que volvamos a casa" **comentó ella un tanto nerviosa.

Él la tomó del brazo para que no se escapara, y para que se volviera y le hiciera frente.

"**No diré nada si es lo que te preocupa" **volvió a comentar la muchacha.

"**No lo hace"**

La tomó por la cintura y la besó de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando con diestra habilidad la tumbo en el suelo mientras continuaba besándola, a la vez que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Usagi por su parte respondía hambrientamente a cada beso del Shinobi, o por lo menos lo hizo hasta que sintió como las manos del varón se adentraban en sus pantalones hasta cierta parte privada de la anatomía femenina, nunca en su vida había estado con un hombre de esta manera. Separó sus labios de los del joven y gimió de sorpresa, algo que complació a Mamoru que reacciono volviendo a atacar a sus labios, mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a complacer al sexo de Usagi. Ella descubrió una nueva sensación y gozaba con ello, tanto es así que colocó su mano sobre la de Mamoru para que este aplicara más fuerza en sus caricias, para poder así culminar.

Era de noche, y todo el poblado estaba de celebración. No había motivo alguno, pero con el buen tiempo las cenas al aire libre y en comuna solían ser frecuentes. Cada mujer cocinaba los alimentos y luego se compartían. Usagi se sentó entre su padre y su madre, mientras Mamoru hizo lo propio sentándose al lado de su padre, Kenji y Tetsu se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, y tenían algo muy importante que anunciar.

"**Buenas no****ches a todos, hoy nos hemos enterado de que el enemigo ha saqueado una aldea no muy lejana de aquí" **comentó el líder del sur.

"**Por ello hemos decidido atacar mañana"**

El revuelo comenzó a formarse, la noticia había caído sobre todas las mujeres como un balde de agua fría, helada. Muchas alarmadas por que sus hijos, aun demasiado jóvenes fueran ordenados a marcharse con ellos, otras por sus padres ahora demasiado viejos para realizar su labor de la misma manera que años a.

"**Sin embargo no iremos todos. Algunos de vosotros ****Shinobis vendréis con nosotros y el resto se quedará aquí a proteger la aldea." **Indicó Kenji.

La lista de hombres que fueron convocados no llegaba a los treinta, el resto se quedaba en el poblado. El nombre de la hija del líder Shinobi del sur no se encontraba en la lista, al igual que los jóvenes de 16 años, sin embargo si se encontraba entre los elegidos el hijo del líder del norte. La velada transcurrió en silencio, el alboroto se acabó, no había espacio para las risas, una guerra iba a librarse, tras tres semanas de entrenamientos conjuntos

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Usagi no pudo hacerlo, la inminente lucha la había desvelado. Se colocó las pantuflas y se marchó a pasear hasta el lago, para su sorpresa Mamoru se encontraba allí admirando a la bella luna que estaba completamente llena. Ella se sentó a su lado y la miró también.

"**Me alegra que no vengas, no soportaría si algo te pasara" **comentó él mirando a la joven que estaba sentada a su vera.

"**Y yo si algo te pasara a ti" **respondió mirándolo a los ojos

"**Nada malo ocurrirá te lo prometo"**

La muchacha cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Mamoru le levantó la cabeza y la beso dulcemente. Cuando se separaron Usagi se abrió la bata de dormir dejando ver al hombre sus senos descubiertos.

"**Usako yo…."**

"**Tssssu, aishiteru Mamoru" **susurró ella mientras, silenciaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

"**Aishiteru mi princesa ****Shinobi"**

Usagi sonrió entre lágrimas, ambos disfrutaron por primera vez de su mutuo amor. El miedo al mañana les permitió acariciar el momento de manera más intensa.

El grupo de hombres salieron al encuentro del enemigo, mientras las mujeres, los niños y el resto de Shinobis se quedaban en el poblado continuando con sus vidas. Cuando llegaron a la aldea saqueada, se encontraron con el desastre. Las cabañas habían sido destruidas por el fuego, plumas de gallinas se extendían por el suelo, los huertos habían sido destruidos… pero ni rastro de los habitantes, algo raro pues los chinos solían sacrificar a los aldeanos, pero allí no había ningún muerto. Pronto llegaron los aliados, los guerreros del imperio, los Samurais, ellos mismos habían solicitado su ayuda.

"**No han sido los chinos" **comentó Kenji al líder Samurai.

"**¿Cómo estáis seguro de eso?" **preguntó el hombre

"**No hay cadáveres eso es razón más que suficiente para llegar a esa conclusión" **le replicó Tetsu.

"**¿Si no han sido los chinos quien ha sido?" **

"**No lo sabemos" **respondió Kenji **"Necesitamos más tiempo para descubrirlo"**

"**Vaya, Vaya los grandes ****Shinobis no tienen ni idea de quienes fueron los culpables. Y yo que os hacía mas inteligentes"**

El ejercitó Samurai acorraló a los hombres Shinobi.

"**¿Qué diablos?"**Exclamó Mamoru

"**Vuestros días de gloria han acabado, ahora el emperador nos tiene a nosotros, ya no sois útiles" **comentó el líder Samurai mientras extraía su Katana de su funda.

"**¿Qué decís?" **pidió Tsuki

"**El emperador ha ordenado vuestro exterminio****. Mientras que nosotros acabamos con vuestras vidas un gran ejercito se dirige hacía vuestra aldea para acabar por completo con los Shinobis"**

Mamoru escuchó el comentario y la imagen de Usagi pasó por su mente. Intentó salir del cerco samurai pero les ganaban en numero, tanto es así que mientras luchaba con uno de los hombres otro le clavó la espada y acabó con su vida. Tetsu vio horrorizado como quitaban la vida a su hijo y lleno de rabia remetió contra los asesinos. El resto de hombres lo imitaron, pero por desgracia todos corrieron la misma suerte que Mamoru.

Tal y como había dicho el jefe Samurai, un ejercito mayor al suyo se dirigió al poblado y lo destruyó. Dejando con vida únicamente a los bebes que fueron recogidos para instruirlos en las enseñanzas Samurais. Del poblado únicamente quedaron las ruinas, ni siquiera había dado tiempo a defenderse, quizás también porque nunca hubieran sospechado que el imperio por el que durante siglos habían luchado les traicionara.

Lo que poco sabían los hombres del Emperador, era que aparte de los bebes aun quedaba alguien con vida, se trataba de Usagi. Un día después de la marcha de su padre y del hombre al que amaba, ella tomó el mismo camino que habían seguido, no estando en el poblado ni con el ejército liderado por su padre cuando fueron atacados, había conseguido salvar su vida. Cuando alcanzó a los hombres con horror vio como todos estaba en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre, muertos… cuando vio a su padre bajó del caballo y lo tomo entre sus brazos llorando amargamente su perdida, desde siempre su padre había sido noble con ella y ella lo amaba muchísimo incluso pensó que nunca hallaría a nadie a quien amar pues ningún hombre se compararía a su padre. Pero no fue así, lo halló en un lugar que nunca sospechó, en su clan rival. Buscó desesperadamente deseando con fuerza que no estuviera allí, pero por desgracia si que estaba, y además no muy lejos de su padre. Se dirigió hacia él y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo.

"**Me prometiste que nada malo iba a ocurrir. Me lo prometiste" **

Lo que con cariño me ofreciste  
Con tu última sonrisa  
Era muy bello  
Tanto que saltaron mis lágrimas

Seguramente, aquel día  
Los dos conocimos por fin el amor

Nos buscamos el uno al otro  
Nos perdemos de vez en cuando  
Y al final nos encontramos  
Así que, lo que quiera que sea, nos esperará

No es nada excepto  
El destino

En el cielo fijaste  
Las estrellas que ahora brillan tiernamente para mí

Meses más tarde de la muerte de toda su aldea, Usagi se encontraba sola en el lago que le había visto crecer, admirando la luna llena como el último día que pasó con su amado. El día que le concedido lo más preciado para ella, su hijo. Un bebe que se encontraba protegido en su ya abultado vientre y que pronto vendría al mundo con su madre como única familia. Su larga cabellera plateada se encontraba suelta, y llevaba una simple bata blanca como vestido. En su rostro se podía observar como las lágrimas brotaban de sus tristes ojos, no solo había perdido a su familia, sino también al único hombre al que había amado.

Quédate a mi lado, amor  
Cruzando el tiempo y cambiando tu forma  
¿Lo ves? Aún el futuro no ha sido desvelado  
Permanece oculto aquí, así

Quédate a mi lado, amor  
Cruzando el tiempo y cambiando tu forma  
El futuro que aún no hemos visto  
Permanece oculto aquí

Créeme, mi amor  
Vives dentro de mí  
Así que nunca  
Te diré adiós

_**Año 2005**_

Al igual que años atrás, una joven de largos cabellos plateados y de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba observando la luna llena en el lago. Su abultado vientre se podía distinguir a través de su vestido blanco de verano.

"**¿Por qué llorar?" **le preguntó un hombre moreno y de ojos oscuros mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"**No lo sé****" **negó con la cabeza a la vez que volvía la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de él. **"Este lugar me a puesto triste"**

"**Espero que solo sea este lugar, porque no me gustaría enterarme que estás triste cuando yo siento gran felicidad a tu lado" **comentó el varón.

La mujer se giró del todo e hizo frente a su acompañante.

"**Soy feliz, pero prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, prométemelo ****Mamoru"**

"**Te lo prometo Usagi, siempre estaré a tu lado, y al de nuestro hijo" **

La morena sonrió entre lágrimas, mientras su amante la abrazó fuertemente.

Seguramente, aquel día  
Los dos conocimos por fin el amor

_**Fin**_


End file.
